


Just What the Doctor Ordered

by Crazy4Orcas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: be_compromised, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Orcas/pseuds/Crazy4Orcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the most stunning woman he’d ever seen, even with various bruises mottling her skin and a bandage on her thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What the Doctor Ordered

**Author's Note:**

> Extra special thanks to [shenshen77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshen77/pseuds/shenshen77) for the awesome beta and general cheerleading.

Clint stepped out of the bathroom absently running a hand through his hair and being careful not to jostle the glass of water he carried. He looked up into the adjoining bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks as sudden warmth filled his chest. The glow from the bedside lamp spilled across the bed and the woman dozing on it. Natasha was lying on her uninjured side, facing him, knees slightly bent. One arm was tucked under her pillow, the other curved over her stomach. Her hair, still slightly damp from the shower, was piled on her head in a loose knot. A few curls had come free, brushing across her neck and shoulder. She was the most stunning woman he’d ever seen, even with various bruises mottling her skin and a bandage on her thigh.

He padded over to her, set the glass on the nightstand and knelt down on the floor beside the bed. He gently picked up her hand and pressed his lips to her palm, smiling when she hummed in response. Her lips rose in a little half-grin and she blearily opened her eyes, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to drop off just yet.” Her voice was scratchy and hoarse and she grimaced with discomfort.

“Sorry to wake you,” he replied. He held out the glass of water for her and guided the straw to her lips, “Drink, I put a dose of Vicodin in it.” She closed her eyes and gave a tiny nod before sipping at the straw. He knew it was a sign of how close they’d become that she didn’t protest the painkillers.

“Thank you, Nurse Barton,” she said when the water was drained. He set the empty glass back on the nightstand and turned the lamp down to its lowest setting. Trying not to cause further pain, he gently traced the angry red marks around her wrist but released her hand when she let out a hissed “Ouch.” He continued his soft exploration with the bruises on her arm, following them up to her shoulder and collarbone. She shivered in response and goosebumps broke out in the wake of his fingers. He stopped where the deep bruising dipped below the neck of the loose cotton tank top she was wearing, but could see in his mind’s eye the marks discoloring the skin of her chest and abdomen. He avoided touching the dark purpling around her throat, it still looked too painful.

Moving down to her thigh, he placed his palm over the bandage covering her stitches and pressed lightly to make sure it was still secure, but let up as soon as she flinched and groaned, “Hurts.” He ran his hand soothingly down her leg, keeping clear of the scrapes around her knee. Even though he was rechecking her injuries, he still enjoyed the feel of her soft, smooth, and most importantly, live body beneath his callouses. “So, do I pass inspection?” she asked quietly.

“You’re just about perfect,” he whispered.

Natasha reached out and curled her hand around the back of his neck, tugging him down until his cheek was pressed against hers. “And you can be such a sap,” she whispered back. They stayed like that for a long moment drinking in each other’s closeness, their breathing evening out. Unable to resist, he peppered a trail of soft kisses along her jaw, up the side of her face, across her forehead, down her nose and finished with a lingering, chaste kiss to her lips. Clint could feel her smile against his mouth.

“Scoot over?” he asked quietly and nuzzled his nose against hers.

“Mmmm, I was hoping you’d offer.” After some careful shuffling, Clint sat against the headboard, propped up on a couple of pillows with Natasha resting against his side, her head cushioned on his chest and an arm thrown across his waist. He had one hand buried in her hair, lightly massaging her scalp. Her body relaxed even further against him and she softly murmured, “Feels good.”

He lightly held her hand and with his thumb traced patterns across her palm. When he spelled out L-O-V-E Y-O-U, Natasha hummed again and he could hear the satisfied purr in the sleepy noise as she drifted off.


End file.
